


Heaven and Hell

by NatalieViolette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheSPNOGangs, Cop Dean Winchester, Gang member! Balthazar, Gang member! Castiel, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, More tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieViolette/pseuds/NatalieViolette
Summary: In the city of Kansas, there are two notorious gangs. Heaven and Hell.Heaven is lead by Chuck Novak, a cruel heartless man. They call themselves angels. Don't get the name wrong, they're not angels, but the group is known for being orderly. It's simpler really. Mess with them, they mess with you.Hell is owned by Lucifer Novak, a runaway angel, but he's been sent to the Cage, Kansas's most dangerous prison. A man with the name of Crowley is in charge while he's away. They go by the name demons and are known for killing for fun.This is one of the stories of this world.#TheSPNOGangs is an AU made by me and my friends of Ovipets.In this story Castiel kidnaps Dean Winchester





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Grammar mistakes! And for it being so short

In the city of Kansas, there are two notorious gangs. Heaven and Hell.

Heaven is lead by Chuck Novak, a cruel heartless man. They call themselves angels. Don't get the name wrong, they're not angels, but the group is known for being orderly. It's simpler really. Mess with them, they mess with you. 

Hell is owned by Lucifer Novak, a runaway angel, but he's been sent to the Cage, Kansas's most dangerous prison. A man with the name of Crowley is in charge while he's away. They go by the name demons and are known for killing for fun. 

This is one of the stories of this world. 

Dean Winchester, one of the Kansa city cops, is known for frequently hitting bars. Some people frown upon him for it, some don't. Some just don't care. Either way, he continues to go.

He loves going and hooking up. Sometimes with women and on rare occasions men. Tonight there wasn’t many ladies so he sat at the bar alone until a man with beautiful blue eyes and dark messy hair sits beside him.

Dean never being one to be silent flirts with him of course (Doesn’t help that he’s drunk) “ Are you an angel cause you look like you just fell from heaven” 

Blue eyes smirk. “Perhaps,” he says with a deep voice that goes straight to Dean groin. “You don’t look bad yourself” He calls the bartender, Balth, over. “Two dirty angels for me and emerald over here. With the special alcohol” 

The bartender grins and gets them their drinks. Dean grins at the man. “Already buying me drinks Angel? And I don’t even know your name” He laughs taking a chug of the Dirty angel.

“Names Castiel darling, yours?” Castiel replies scooting closer to Dean. “Dean” Was the reply he got. “Hey, Cas, what was the special alcohol in this?” 

“Sleep medicine” was the last thing Dean heard before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued later!


End file.
